Marsh: The Animal control pup
'Marsh is the Animal Control pup of Paw Patrol. (Created by Chasebuddy22) ' Marsh came from a reputed dog family of four including his mom, dad, brother and him. Marsh is very lucky to have such a precious family who is always willing to give some free time for each other. His dad is usually a obedient, selfless dog who loves to treat sick pets. He usually loves his duty as a vet and duty as a father. Marsh's mom is really a quiet, shy dog who loves to cook for the whole family. She usually just works in a vet store as an assistance. Marsh's loving brother is a goofy, funny and a family vacation trip planner who loves to plan picnics, outings and camping for their family. Marsh's family usually loves to go on special vacation such as outings when both mom and dad are independent from their duty as vets. During these outings, the family members regain trust, friendship and helpfulness to each other. Marsh really love his family and took an oath to never leave his family during when he was very little. Unfortunately, That oath was kept until he was 4 years old. His precious and joint family was destroy with a small weapon. During one of their little surprise for Marsh, they had encountered with a terrorist attack. Both three members die because of a bomb blast. That was the most sorrowful day for Marsh. He did not knew what was the meaning of being stray and what was the specific meaning of staying alone without love ones. Due to dejection and pitiful to see a little pup roaming around the street begging for food, many civilians tend to give some food and love for the pup. Due to healthy food they give, Marsh became stronger and learned to live without anyone. One year later, Marsh became a strong pup who is loved by everyone even thought he is a stray. He lived in a happy and healthy condition until he met with a terrible event. Dogcatcher caught him and displayed him in a small shop. He was taken to a place with lots of bully pups in cages that called him with silly names. Fortunate for Marsh, he was brought back to lookout by Ryder who was willing to buy him and adopt. Marsh is a middle size German sheprador puppy. He is a bit smaller than Chase. Marsh's right ear is a bit floppy and twisted to represent proof as he is a labrador pup. His tail is a little bit fluffy than the tails that regular shepherd have. His front left paw has brown color instead of white color. He's eyes are a bit dark blue. He's collar is also blue. Marsh's whole body is white except his right paw which is brown. He have a huge fluffy hair fur on his head. Marsh's uniform/vest has the color aquamarine. Marsh wears safety goggles at all time except play time. In his pup tag, there is a letter A and the letter C printed on it to represent the name Animal Control. The pup tag's background is also aquamarine color. He also wear boots that are black and sometimes another pair of boots which has a yellow stripe on it. As a teen pup, Marsh is never seen without his safety goggles. Even on play time. No one will ever see him without his boots now. Marsh is full of love and happiness. He would never hurt anyone's feelings. He loves all his friends equally and usually won't say no to them. Mostly he loves to do his duty as a animal control. Every member of PAW patrol agrees that the job Marsh does is important and Marsh is an important member. Marsh have a big heart that always gives advice and lectures. The reason why everyone calls him smarty is because he is a lot smarter for his age and have a solution to every problem. If anyone mess up with him then he would attack them till they are gone. Marsh wouldn't lie unless he has to do or forced. Marsh's weakness is his friends and animals. When he first saw the game pup pup boogie, he increased his interest in dancing. He never likes to sing or make a speech in front of a crowd. He loves to swim and love the rain. If he see rain then he will be always outside. This behavior also result him getting a puppy cold. But he make sure he is fine as he is a vet pup. He always loves to go on exploring outside the Adventure Bay but due to his young age, Ryder doesn't allow him to. He is absolutely crazy about moon and stars. Marsh usually sneak outside and watch the stars by himself late at midnight. When a pup who is famous comes near him, he usually act cool. Many of the pups from Adventure Bay likes him. Marsh is also a friend of the strays and loves to hang out if the whole Paw patrol is away for a mission. Marsh believes that friendship is the best thing and others are not very important. The most important thing that he likes is helping Marshall with treating injured pets and human. Marshall allow it as it is practice to become a vet. As a teen pup, Marsh is really mature. He work during day and night and decided less playing time. Even thought he is a teen after a few years, he just don't want any love interest. He only wants to do his duties successfully without any distraction. He is extremely obedience and respectful for his owner. He only thinks about his patient and the ones who needs his help and he doesn't think about his life at all. Most of all, He loves to take charge of puppysitting Crave as he is a little younger than him. Although Crave was a little bigger in age that he doesn't need to have a caretaker. Marsh decided to play pup pup boogie when he saw others usually have fun on that game. The first time he played it, he was nearly good as a professional. However, he has least interest in it.. Marsh isn't a selfish pup, he wouldn't trade his friends for anything. He sometimes becomes a little scared and nervous when he is in front of a big crowd. He loves to explore and he explore every day outside Adventure Bay now that Ryder gave him permission as he is old enough to explore. Marsh have a lot of jobs to do as a Animal control pup * Veterinarian assistance: Assist a vet doctor * Zookeeper of Adventure Bay National Zoo (ABNZ): Take care of animals and feed them * Pet groomer with the help of Katie: Help katie groom the pets * Animal nutritionist: Provide healthy diet for pets * Veterinarian Pathologist: Do research on sick animals in his mom's vet office. * Animal cruelty investigator: Save animals on abusive condition and situation * Marine Ecologist: Study ocean environments * Dog Warden: Tracks stray pets and return them to their owners or find them a home * Park Naturalist (sometimes): Teach pups and people about the nature. * Marsh does so many works altogether * He doesn't like treats with strawberry syrup * He is allergic to bugs such as butterfly and ladybugs * Marsh is sometimes busy with the work but can never say no to any friend of him when they ask him to play. * Even thought Marsh is super important, the amount of mission for him to participate is less. * Marsh usually never like to watch Apollo the super pup. That is why most of the time you can see Rubble and Marsh arguing with each other. (Even this happens, they always say sorry after they are done) * When Marsh saw Marshall first and heard his name, he tried his best to become his friend and it was successful. (That is why they are best friends forever) * Marsh always comfort Marshall if he seems to be in a bad mood and stress * Almost every girl puppies has a tiny crushes on Marsh except Everest and Skye. But Marsh never really feels that way for anyone yet * Rocky manage to get Marsh on a date with someone but the result was Marsh didn't arrive on the date intentionally. Which cause the date to cancel. * Marsh loves kibbles especially extra extra cheese ones * When he was young, he loves mud. But that change once he knew that mud carries so many germs * Marsh always compete with Chase in running as he is one of the best running dogs (just for fun) * When Marsh doesn't have any play mate, he will just go and study different types of plants and seed. * Marsh doesn't like bananas nor peanuts * Marsh only likes fruits(except bananas) and veggies. * Zuma once taught Marsh how to become a lifeguard * Even though he loves honey flavored pretzel, he cannot eat them or stay near them as he is allergic to honey. * He does like to get muddy sometimes but as soon as he finishes, he will run to Katie's vet store to have a bath. * He is not that much shy around new peoples.. He will always say hello without hesitation. * Most unique of all dogs, Marsh doesn't like pup pup boogie. He is extremely good at that game but he is not interested in it even for a bit. * Marsh's birthday is 4th July 2016. (the date he was created) * Marsh usually never gives up which is an amazing thing to the other pups. He will always find some other solution to his problems. * Marshall: The bravest brother or best friends, he always wanted. Both Marsh and Marshall share each other their secrets and problems. Marsh wouldn't hurt Marshall feelings and if he ever did that, he will make sure he apologize Marshall a billion times. Marshall always gives tips and help Marsh to become a vet. These two's bond is unbreakable. * Rocky: A smart friend to hang out. Marsh always like to hang out with Rocky if Marshall wasn't available. They both share a great bond between them. * Chase: A super spy friend who will always take care of Marsh and give him some tips about being a successful pup. Marsh always let Chase to join in the games, he and Marshall plays. * Zuma: A nice and awesome friend who is willing to give some cool tips on swimming. Zuma often plan some trips for Marsh and him to swim in the bay. The day Zuma taught Marsh how to swim, Marsh became indebted for him. * Skye: A great older sister who helps him if he is in trouble or in a confusing condition. Skye usually takes Marsh in her copter for a spin. * Everest: A sister with great moves on snowboarding. Marsh may have been scared of her when they met but when the times flies by, he understood that she wasn't that bad. She taught Marsh how to snowboard and also played great games with him. * Rubble: Most of the time Marsh and Rubble would be arguing about Apollo the super pup. The other times they would be arguing about foods. Marsh would always say to eat healthy foods. Due to this Rubble always complain to Ryder about Marsh interfering his life. However they both loves to play with tug toys together. * Crave: Marsh always love to take care of Crave. Crave always act like a younger brother for Marsh. But he is only 2 months younger than him. Often teach Crave how to have a healthy diet. But Crave ignores it. * Cotton: A great sister who is smart and silly. She always try her best to welcome Marsh on her own work or games. Marsh loves to hang out with her. * Katie: Marsh usually loves to visit Katie's vet store for a quick check up and baths. Marsh also take care of the animals that visit there. These two helps each other grooms the pets that visit almost everyday. * Alex: A crazy and silly but lovable friend who is immature and usually gets into trouble. * Ryder: The most nicest and the helpfulness owner or person, Marsh ever met. If Marsh felt bad or got scared, Ryder is always there to comfort him. Ryder often help Marsh with his education and stuff. * Robo-dog: An robotic and electronic friend who is excitedly and friendly. Marsh is always there to help this pup with anything. * Have a fear of bombs and terrorist ( due to his family's dead) * Fear of other pups finding a date for him * Fear of bugs around him when he goes on mission or play time (due to his allergic reaction) * Fear of accidentally eating honey (due to his allergic reaction) * Fear of hurting his friend's feelings * Fear of famous pups ignoring him * Fear of Marshall shouting and hating him. (This is the top fear) * Fears of drowning himself in the ocean (resolved because of Marsh learning to swim) * Animals are howling, so Marsh is coming (catchphrase given by Sonicthefox19) * No animal will be hurt, cause Marsh here is an expert (Credit to Xavierthespecialvet) * This Paws will clear the animal's flaws (Again credit to Xavierthespecialvet) * I'm ready for anything * He can sniff out things far away but not as good as Chase. He use his nose to find out lost pets and track them. * Marsh is really good at running. But he sometimes trips and slow down. * Great dancer. (only if he plays pup pup boogie) * Bandage: For treating injured pets with first aid. * X ray screen: Use for spotting broken bones and fractures * Net: To trap bad pets that are on the loose * Pet Tracking device: Used for tracking lost pet and finding them. * Crutch * Pups meet Marsh * Friends Or Enemies? * Marshall and Marsh's EMT time: Tracker and Rocky * The Magic Of The Sea - The Journey Of Two Marine Pups: With Opelfahrer99 * Pups Clown Around: With RockyDog13 Young 5 year old Marsh: Shaun Fleming-- Max goof from Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas Teen: TBA = Unk.JPG|Marsh drawn by me. Marsh.png|Marsh sitting down, drawn by Sonicthefox19. Marsh's pup tag.JPG|Marsh's Pup tag ppp.JPG|Marsh wearing his Animal control uniform Check.JPG|Marsh in his super hero outfit marh.JPG|Zuma and Marsh in a little mixed up Pp.png|Marsh and Ashes getting ready for trick or treating. Marsh in his ninja costume and Ashes in his tiger costume. Drawn by me Akk.png|Marsh and Ashes going for trick or treating. Ashes doing his trick for a treat. Drawn by me Mmm.png|Happy fourth of July to Marsh and Ashes. Plus Happy Birthday to Marsh. Drawn by me Jjjj.png|Ashes and Marsh having so much fun painting eggs. Happy Easter Ashes and Marsh. Drawn by me Nnn.png|Marsh, Ashes and Alex having a silly time together. Marsh is a tiger and both Alex and Ashes are silly clowns. Drawn by me Ashyyy22.png|Marsh and Ashes having a good time together. Marsh as a skunk and ashes as a bunny. Done by me Marsh meets Planet.png|Marsh and Planet hanging out under the sun. Drawn by MacBarrPup. I love it!! Ashy.png|Yep.. It's trick or treating time again. Marsh, Ashes and Alex having their own adventure of clowns at trick or treating. Marshh.png|Uh oh little Ashes and Marsh are in a little mix up up on a hill. Drawn by me Undersea.png|A little underwater trip with Ashes and Marsh. Drawn by me Ashes-33.png|Marsh and Ashes playing a bit with the snow. But Silly Ashes got caught with the lights. Drawn by me 149586769409542958761.jpg|Marsh and Splash having fun. Drawn by Splash-the navy pup. It is so adorable. Marsy.png|Marsh, Alex. and Ashes on a fun day at the Zoo. Marsh as a cheetah, Ashes as a tiger and Alex as a panda. Drawn by me MarAsh.png|Marsh surprising Ashes with a birthday party. Marsh: Happy Birthday Ashy!!. Drawn by me Marsh verse.PNG|A picture of OCs in Marsh Verse. Ruffle, Marsh, Scamper and Marvel. Drawn by me. Mashes123.png|Marsh is nursing back his little buddy Ashes. Drawn by me EMT Pups.PNG|This is a drawing related to the story Marshall and Marsh's EMT time: Rocky and Tracker. Drawn by me. Fetch.png|Marsh and his pals are enjoying a game of fetch after a rescue. Drawing made by me. Mashes Party.png|Marsh and Ashes's birthday party. Drawn by me HappyBirthdayyy.png|Done by Colfea. I love it so much! Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Chasebuddy22's Characters Category:Characters